Borderlands 3: A Narrative retelling
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the whole Borderlands 3 story. It's going to be a retelling that actually gives the Vault Hunters more depth then just "Hey killer" Zane is the starting Vault Hunter but the others will make entrances as the story goes on. The dialogue will vary from the game as the relationships develop. (and i might add some old characters as well)
1. Chapter 1: A new Adventure

"So who's getting on?" asks a large man. He is sitting in the driver's seat of some bus that just pulled into the town I'm in. This was supposed to be a Crimson Raiders outpost but there was nothing here but Psychos and bandits.

''You see anyone else alive here boyo?" I ask as I drop the smg I used to kill all these bandits. "Last I checked I killed everyone else.''

''New Vault Hunter eh? Name's Marcus. You picked a helluva time to join the Crimson Raider's. Heh-heh.''

''Names Zane, and I've never been called a vault hunter before.'' I say as I step onto the bus. "although It does have a nice ring to it.''

'_'Good to see someone survived the attack. I'm Lilith. Commander of the Crimson Raiders. Those bandits you fought are part of a cult hunting for the Vault Map. But you and I are gonna find it first. For now, my scout is waiting for you up ahead good luck.'' _

''Voices in my head now great, so Marcus right? What are we doing here?''

''You live long enough and stay with us…you might figure out what we're doing here.''

''alrighty well what's first?"

''we have your first mission.'' Says Marcus as we near a large bandit stronghold. Judging from the décor of the buildings this is a Children of the Vault base.

''ah why are we going to a COV stronghold?'' I ask as Marcus stops the bus.

''This is your stop, Vault Hunter.'' Says Marcus as he opens the door. "Try to stay alive. I'd hate to lose a new customer, heh-heh. And welcome to Pandora!"

''What have you gotten yourself into Zane?" I mumble to myself as a CL4P-TP unit moves towards me. The unit has seen better days, it is missing it's antenna and looks more like scrap than an actual robot.

''Hey! You must be the new recruit! I am a CL4P-TP steward bot. but you can just call me….General Claptrap of the Crimson Raiders! What's you name?" Asks the little robot

''Zane Flynt.'' I say as I roll my eyes. So far the Crimson Raiders haven't been to impressive.

''Thanks I'll pre-order your tombstone…just in case. Those jerks who tried to murder you are the children of the Vault, a bandit cult who follow their creepy leaders with blind devotion. Which reminds me…..if you're going to obey my every beck and call, you'll need an ECHO device! '' Says Claptrap as he pulls out an ECHO device. "The ECHO-3 Slightly more powerful than the ECHO-2 and twice as expensive. Besides the ECHO-2 had a tiny issue with spontaneous combustion so they rebranded those as grenades!"

''Thanks lad." I say as I turn on the ECHO device. "Now can we get to killing?"

''Patients recruit. First we need to get you a weapon, but fear not I have a stash hidden nearby!" says Claptrap as he moves towards a locked door. "No the mission is over we are doomed!" As Claptrap yells I run over to a switch and flip it. It causes the door to open which surprises Claptrap.

''Can we go now boyo?" I ask as I walk back over to him

''B-but I didn't even tell you to flip that switch, how did you know where to go?" asks Claptrap

''I uhhh looked around and saw the switch.''

''Wow you are so much smarter than every other vault hunter I've ever worked with. I would have to mark a point on their ECHO device so they would know where to go, and sometimes they would still fail!"

''alrighty well can I go shoot stuff now?"

''Oh right, yes follow me It's sneak time!'' Says Claptrap, for the next few feet a awkwardly stand behind this dumb robot as it "sneaks" around. Sneak is a strong word because Claptrap is singing quite loudly as we go.

''Perfect! Once we complete our mission, Lilith HAS to promote me to Super-General!" Says Claptrap as he jumps up and hits a detonator.

''So stealth is out of the option boyo?" I ask as I look around to see if anyone noticed the explosion.

''Relax, on Pandora it's actually super weird if something's not exploding! Now take your gun recruit, you're gonna need it.''

''Now we can get to killing." I say as a smile reaches my face.

''Wait I need to explain how the gun works!" says Claptrap as I walk towards the COV stronghold.

''Boyo I've been an assassin for years. I know how guns work.'' I say as I switch the gun into shotgun mode. As I do I reach the front gate, I start to knock on the door but Claptrap grabs my arm.

"Wait recruit! You are just going to cover me while I slaughter them in cold blood!" shouts claptrap before he knocks on the door. "Hello! Anyone there?"

"This is Shiv, holy influencer of the Children of the Vault! What do you want, Crapbot?" I chuckle as the guy calls Claptrap Crapbot, man knows how to say what everyone was thinking.

''Hello bloodthirsy maniac. It is I, Claptrap! Slayer of the Destroyer and Super-General of the Crimson Raiders! We have you…'' I cut Claptrap off by standing in front of him

''Eh Shiv was it? Open this door ye bloody piece of Gobshite!" I shout at the weird device.

''Gobshite? Kill this guy in the name of the Calypsos!" shouts Shiv as the main door slides open. Claptrap screams in fear and runs behind the wall which leaves me with nothing but fifteen bandits…..just the way I like it. As two psychos rush towards me I throw my barrier down which stuns them giving me enough time to put a bullet in both their heads. With them dead I rush forward and slide behind some cover.

''For the COV!" shouts some lad infront of me. I raise my pistol and shoot from behind cover. My third shot connects with the lad and causes him to fall. I place my digiclone and run from cover. With the bandits shooting the fake me I flank their left and with one magazine another three are dead.

''You killed my friend! Now I'm going to eat you!" shouts a guy from behind me. I flick around and shoot him down.

''I'm only taking the piss boyo.'' I say with a chuckle before walking inside the main building. Inside is Shiv. And I'm surprised by his very small left hand and massive right hand.

''I'm gonna sharpen my blade on your spine!"

''Well now you're just being dramatic!" I say as I dodge Shiv's first attack. He follows up with another swing but all it connects to is my digiclone.

''Ohh real close boyo.'' I shout as I put a magazine in his back. It hurts him but he keeps on swinging. I continue to dodge his attacks and pump lead into him. After a few minutes of jumping around the dumb Psycho he crumbles to the ground. I walk over to him as I load another magazine into my pistol.

''I die so the calypsos live!" shouts Shiv as I put my gun to his head.

''yeah yeah sure thing laddie.'' I pull the trigger and blood splatters all over the ground as Claptrap moves over. "With that done let's grab a pint!''

''_Score one for the Crimson raiders. You and Claptrap secure the area. I'm on my way"_

_''_hey robot what's up with the lass in my head?''

''Oh that's Lilith, in fact let me signal her!" Claptrap sends out a beam into space and after he does that what looks like a meteor flies out of the sky. I cover my eyes as the object crashes in front of us. I move my hand away from my face and see a women with flame wings.

''Sup.''

''you just crashed from the bloody sky…I like it.'' I say as Lilith walks over to Claptrap and I.

''Lilith I am happy to report that I single handily secured this outpost!" As Claptrap speaks Lilith rolls her eyes.

''so what's your name killer?" asks Lilith as she turns to me.

''Names Zane Flynt, you the women in my head?"

''Yeah about that…not the weirdest thing you're gonna see on Pandora. But seriously, thanks for answering my call.''

''umm Lilith why are you praising this recruit?" asks Claptrap

''come on Claptrap I think he's earned a spot.'' Says Lilith as she holds out her hand. "welcome to the Crimson Raiders.''

''Hmm this is the second group of "Raiders" I've joined…..hope this group isn't eaten by a Rakk hive.'' I say as I think back on old memories. "so what's the plan?"

''Before I send you back out there, let me catch you up.'' Starts Lilith as she walks into the outpost. ''We found a map that led to Vaults all over the Borderlands, it made us a big target. We were attacked and I lost the map. Been looking for it ever since. Pandora has changed, Bandits used to just kill eachother but now? They've become organized under this cult.''

''Yeah those COV shites.''

''Rumor has it a bandit clan found an alien artifact….could be the map.'' As Lilith speaks she phases through the door in front of us. The door slides open and Lilith waves us in "let's see what that Shiv asshole had on the map.'' Lilith switches on a TV and a bandit in a weird mask pops up.

''Shiv! The Sun Smasher clan has recovered the Sacred Vault Map. Send our followers to invite the Sun Smashers into our holy family. And hurry….the Twin Gods grow hungry!"

''That lad talking about the same map?" I ask as the broadcast is cut off.

''yeah, we have to beat them to the Sun Smashers.'' Says Lilith ''Zane you find the Sun Smasher Chief, I'll try and figure out where they are meeting the COV.''

''Kill more bandits? I'll have that map in time for drinks!"


	2. Chapter 2:Unlikely allies

Chapter Two: An unlikely ally

"what a bloody Shitehole.'' I mumble to myself as I shoot another Skag. This planet is like the universe's inbred cousin. Place is full of animals that want to eat you and people that….want to eat you. "this Sun Smasher Chief better not be like most this crazies.''

_''Hey killer, any luck with that map?"_ says Lilith which causes me to jump.

''girlie there's not enough whiskey on this planet to make me used to that.'' I say to no one. ''Wait you can hear me right?''

_''yeah if I focus on you I can hear and see you.''_

"ah shite when I called Pandora a shitehole…..i didn't mean it.''

''_Don't worry killer, we all hate this place.''_

''You know I've got a name.'' I say as I near the Sun Smashers camp Lilith doesn't respond which doesn't surprise me. As I enter the camp A bandit spots me and does some questionable things to her gun.

''Listen lass this ain't that kind of party!" I shout at her, which causes her to start shooting at me. I toss my shield and return fire taking down three bandits. As I do a few Psychos jump out from behind some garbage surprising and flanking me.

''You're going to make a great sock puppet!" shouts one as he swings his buzzaxe. It catches me in the side but my shield takes the hit. I'm knocked into a wall and rightly pissed now.

''You made a big mistake their boyo.'' I say as I glare at the psycho. He shrugs his shoulders before lunging at me again. I dodge forward and grab hold of his arm. With one twist his axe is on the ground and my pistol is against his chin.

''TO THE GREAT VAULT!" is all the man has time to say before a bullet is through his face. With the closest threat eliminated I have time to turn around and face the last psycho. She has crazy pink hair and tilts her head before running towards me.

''don't worry dearie I don't discriminate!" I shout as I put three rounds in her chest. She drops what looks like a Jacob's revolver which I quickly grab to replace my other weapon. "well now I didn't realize you brought me a present!" while I'm joking about a slug from a shotgun hits me square in the back knocking me to the ground. The shield took the hit again but broke causing a few pieces of shrapnel to hit my right arm. I toss the revolver into my left hand before standing and gunning down the bandit that shot me. With her dead the only guy left is some poser with a car door as a shield.

''What are you going to do now old man?" asks the bandit as he holds the shield in front of him. I roll my eyes and toss my zoomer out. It flies behind him and puts two bullets in the back of his head. He falls to the ground as the drone lands back in my hands.

''Nice work ya zoomer.'' I say as I put it back in my pocket. I climb up a flight of stairs into some ramshackle houses. Bandits walk out of them and one of the guys has a large rocket launcher.

''Ah shite.'' I mumble as the bandit fires his explosive.

''I did it! A toasty treat for the twin gods!" shouts the bandit as the dust clears. A look of surprise reaches his face when he sees my digiclone where I was standing.

''Almost had me boyo, but your gonna have to be quicker than that!" I shout as i fire all six shots into his forehead. The first three don't break his shields but the last three do. He drops to the ground his launcher rolling against my foot.

''Hmm, not a huge fan of Torgue but it'll do.'' I say as I pick up the weapon. In front of me is what I can only assume is a Sun Smasher symbol and a couple dried up purple corpses. ''weird.'' I mumble as I jump down into the pit. What I find would normally be shocking but for Pandora standards is actually kind of normal. A tiny but ripped man is dangling upside down in nothing but a cape….and briefs.

''Yo, little help?" asks the man as he scratches his ass.

''What the hell did you do to be here?" I ask as I walk over to him.

''Come on just shoot me down will ya!'' says the man

''Now why would I do that? I'm not a very generous man. You're gonna have to earn my help.'' I say as I put the gun against his beautiful abs. ''where is the Sun Smasher chief!"

''Sun Smasher chief? Bro I am the Sun Smasher chief!" starts the man ''or I was until those COV posers took all my damn followers.''

''The vault map where is it laddie?"

''Cut me down and I'll tell you all about it!'' I roll my eyes but shoot the chain that was holding him up. He falls in the least graceful way possible but jumps to his feet real quick.

''Now, the map?"

''oh yeah, names Vaughn by the way. Thanks for the help, so why are you after the map anyways?" asks Vaughn avoiding my question

''I'm with the Crimson Raiders, we need that map to save Pandora or some shite…..come on boyo just tell me where it is!" I say as I start to get pissed.

''You're with the Firehawk? Oh man, I used to run with Lilith back in the day. But Y'know now I'm a bandit warchief…..GO Sun-Smashers!"

''alrighty you fellas all go way back, but I'm not going to ask again…..where is the map?" I say as I raise my gun.

''woah bro no need for that! My clan abandoned me when they found that stupid map. I warned em not to mess with that crap. But what do they do? They tie me up and take it to the Calypso Twins. Not cool bro.'' says Vaughn with a sigh ''we should probably get out of here before the COV come back. So….where are Lilith and the Raiders?"

''I'm not telling you where they bloody are!" I say as I point the gun at his head. ''For all I know this whole story could be Gobshite!"

_''Found Vaughn? Good work kill- Good work Zane. Bring him back here, we need all the help we can get.''_

"you lucked out this time boyo, voice in my head says you're alright.'' I say as I holster my pistol. ''Come on we are holed up in an old COV outpost.''

''wait you took on that whole place by your widdle self?'' asks Vaughn as we start to make our way back.

''Yeah odds were 20to1 against me. Bad for them.'' I say with a smile

''well I'm impressed.'' Says Vaughn as he jumps down into a cave. Below us are several skags ranging from pups to an electric badass. ''Ugh, skag central am I right? Y'know I'm gonna let you take care of them. Only thing I'm packin' right now is not something I'm gonna use on a skag.''

''to much information lad.'' I say as I jump down into the fray. I lunge down and stab a skag straight through the back. It lets out a dying roar which causes the others to turn my way. "oh I'm sorry was this your friend?" the skags start to run towards me so I whip my revolver out and with it I turn six skags into nothing but corpses. The remaining two, one of which is a badass, reach my position and lunge at me. The first skag lands on me and knocks me to the ground, it roars and tries to bite at me but I use my digiblade to slice open its stomach. The contents of the skag sadly fall all over me as I push it off. The badass skag smells the air and lets out quite the angry roar.

''Yeah yeah shut your trap, man I got a bit of your mate all over me!" I say as I wipe the blood off my jacket. The skag lunges but this time I'm ready, I dive to the right leaving a digiclone to distract the beast. With it occupied I pull out the Torgue rocket launcher and let a missile fly. The skag explodes into several smaller pieces as Vaughn jumps down.

''Coast is clear! Nice! Let's go meet up with the Firehawk.'' Says Vaughn before he turns and looks at me. ''oh damn bro, you do not look or smell very good.''

''yeah it wasn't exactly a clean fight.'' I say with a chuckle ''now I really need to get sloshed! When we get back pints on me!"

''well I mean we probably should stay sober for the missions and stuff.'' Says Vaughn as he looks at the ground.

''Come now don't give me any of your guff! Just a pint won't do anyone any harm.'' I say as we start to walk back to the outpost. We make it without anymore delays or problems and Lilith and Claptrap are waiting for us there.

''Ohh, sweet digs! Fortified, well-ventilated-yknow, throw some bloody skulls up on the wall and you've got yourself a nice cozy place here friend!" says Vaughn as we walk up the stairs that lead to the main room.

''boyo the less skulls the better.'' I say as I walk up to a Markus vending machine. Guess the guy has a setup all over Pandora. I sell a few of my weapons and pick up a nice Maliwan SMG. "corrosive and electric, my kind of gun!''

''Zane, Vaughn get over here!" shouts Lilith from inside the outpost "Zane did you find the vault map?"

''that's a no Commander, but I did find this Vaughn fellow.''

''The map is on it's way to the Holy Broadcast Center, or at least that's where my clan was taking it.''

''Great, Zane you've got to get that map. But to get there you're gonna need some wheels. My friend Ellie runs the Catch-A-Ride. Go introduce yourself, and she'll hook you up.'' Says Lilith as I walk over to the Quick-Change, I clean off my clothes as Lilith finishes speaking.

''Alrighty, talk to this Ellie, get the map, and then we can get a drink!" I say as I walk back out into the Wasteland. I look on my ECHO and see that Ellie's isn't to far away. A quick jog has me at a place called Ellie's Garage and judging by its condition it's not a great one. I walk through the place and find who I am assuming is Ellie with a bandit strapped to a wheel.

''Now remind me what'd you say you was gonna do to my gal pal Lil?" asks Ellie as she holds up a detonator.

''God-Queen Tyreen will drink soup from the skull of the Great Heretic!" after the bandit speaks he explodes into several smaller bandit chunks.

''My bad! Finger slipped.'' Says Ellie before she turns and sees me. ''oh howdy! Didn't see ya there! Hear ya were in the neighborhood. Good to see ol' Lil found some new blood. I'm Ellie. Hey. What are ya staring at hon?"

''You handled yourself well with that rocket launcher….my kind of girl.'' I say as I shake Ellie's hand.

''Ain't you a heart-breaker! Lil said you was looking for a vehicle. Damn Cultists stole all mine. Mind stealing mo one?"

''Can do girlie, stealing cars was me first real job!" I say as a run up towards a bandit racetrack. A few bandits and psychos give me trouble as I head towards the track but with my new SMG I make quick work of the crew. I arrive at the track and see several outrunners driving around. I run up to the closest one and jump onto the side of the vehicle

''Your thumb wasn't up! No hitchhikers!" shouts the bandit before I punch him across the face. I fling him out of the car and start to drive back towards Ellie's. The few bandits left crumble under the outrunner's machine guns. I drive the vehicle over one of the scanners and it quickly is digitized into the system.

''All right! Now register with the Catch-A-Ride so you can digistruct a new one where ever you want-Just in case you get a Pandora flat…meaning your car explodes.'' Says Ellie over my Echo.

''Thanks Ellie, now I can hit those COV bastards where it hurts!" I say as I construct another outrunner. I hop in the driver's seat and floor it towards the COV broadcast center.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vault Map

Chapter 3: The Vault map

"Don't let the meat puppet in the gate!" shouts a psycho before he is smashed beneath the tires of my outrunner.

''shite sorry!" I shout as I mow down the other bandits with the machine guns. With the gate into the broadcast center open I hop out of the vehicle and walk towards the base. "Hello?" I shout as I reach the front gate.

''who screams for me?" asks what I'm assuming was a psycho.

''umm it's your meat bicycle!" I shout back

''You return to me my sweet!" shouts the psycho as he opens the door. He sees me and flies into a fit of rage. ''where Is my sweet meat?" I answer his question with a bullet.

''I hope you find your bike in the great beyond.'' I say as I step over his corpse. Inside there is an array of destroyed vehicles and buildings. Bandits and bruisers walk out of the buildings and start shooting at me. I shoot a bandit with my new SMG and he melts into a puddle. ''this gun doesn't mess around!" I shout as I shoot another bandit. A midget runs at me with nothing but a shotgun and I can't help but laugh.

''What's so funny?" asks the tink in a comically high voice.

''you're so damn tiny!" I say as I wheeze with laughter. The tink glares at me before he jumps into a pile of garbage. At first I find what he did amusing but when a turret pops out of the junk I'm no longer laughing. "Shite'' I lunge to the right and land behind a small amount of cover. The turret shoots through the cover and bullets start to bounce off my shield. "damn it!" I shout as I throw my own barrier down. "nothing like cover when you're getting shot at!"

''flank that guy!" shouts the tink as I use my corrosive SMG to destroy his turret. With the turret down I aim at him and pull the trigger. When I do the gun does nothing but click. ''lucky lad.'' I say as I pull out my Jacobs revolver. The tink has enough time to get behind cover but his bruiser friends don't. a few well placed headshots have all the bandits dead, leaving only the tink alive. He raises his shotgun but it is bigger than he is.

''listen pal, I'm feeling generous so go on get out of here.'' I say as I squat next to the little guy.

''for the twin gods!" shouts the tink as he pulls the trigger. The shot misses entirely and the recoil knocks the gun out of his hand.

''well now I'm pissed.'' I say with a frown. The tink starts to run for the shotgun but I don't let him reach it. With a well placed shot the tink has a hole in his head and I'm down a bullet. ''should've walked away.'' With the bandits dead I walk into the Broadcast Center. As I'm walking several PA systems are blaring killings and other weird stuff.

_''Very special thanks to our followers Brittletooth and Natch. Your recipe for live-roasted Crimson Raider, armor and all, was—Mmh! To die for. And the footage of the meat! Wow make sure to leave room for a Vault Thief or two!" _Says a women over the PA system.

''Geez these twin gods are something else.'' I say as I walk past more purple husks. The husks look like humans but it's like there life force was sucked out of them

''a Heretic!'' shouts someone from behind me. I don't turn around but draw my pistol and fire where I heard the voice. I turn to see if I hit him and all I see is a bandit on the floor.

''still got it.'' I say with a smile, my happiness is short lived when a bullet flies into my back. it knocks me to the ground and breaks my shield. Judging from its force it was a sniper. I peak my head up and another shot rings out nearly ending my adventure. ''get him ya zoomer!" I shout as I send my drone after the guy. I hear a few shots from my drone and smile when I see a bandit fall from a catwalk. With all the bandits taken care of. I get the chance to look around. There are TVs and huge speakers all over the rooms. Those weird purple husks are all over the floor in this room. Several bandits start to run at me from another room but the large speakers turn on and a sonic boom eviscerates them.

''Damn, shite music am I right?" I ask the dead bandits. I walk past the speakers. They start to turn on again and I lunge out of the way before they can activate. There are stained glass pictures of everything COV, I walk past them and jump down into what must be the main room. Inside there is a large man at a neon organ. He turns around and grabs a shield before lunging down towards me. "YOU…WILL…..DIE!"

''we are all gonna die…but you first!" I shout as the speakers behind me launch me forward. I roll out of the attack and place a digiclone. Mouthpiece shoots at me as I run behind cover. I swap places with the clone and put a magazine in the back of Mouthpiece's head. He smacks me back with his shield which knocks me into another set of speakers. They start to whirr up as I cover my head. The sonic boom knocks me forward and depletes my shields entirely. Mouthpiece laughs before he shoots me with his SMG. The electricity courses through me and I fall to my knees. I go into a frenzy shooting several bandits and tinks that are in the arena with us. With them dead, I slowly stand back up. ''You're gonna regret that boyo.'' Mouthpiece is surprised by the fact that I'm back up. Before he has a chance to move I run straight at him. I kick his shield out of his hand and put another mag into his helmet. His shields break and he stumbles back. while he is stunned, I push him back into one of his speakers.

''W-what are you doing?" asks Mouthpiece as I push a button on his wrist. The speaker lights up and a sonic boom turns Mouthpiece into a wall of blood…which falls all over me. The boom knocked me back as well but Mouthpiece took the main shock.

''That…..was…..shite.'' I mumble as I slowly stand back up. ''my ears will be ringing for the rest of time.'' I look around and spot a very shiny looking shotgun. "well aren't you a beaute.'' I pick up the shotgun and recognize it's design. ''ah Mind-Killer you'll be useful, oh what's this?" under the shotgun was a small purple relic. I pick it up and when I do giant holograms of the Calypsos appear.

''Vault thief! Did you come all this way for that busted-ass map, or are you just here to see me? Didn't know you were such a superfan! Well, ya missed the big show! Oh right, bet you're like, "What's up with those husks?" well it's a thing I do. Check out the screens!" as she speaks the TVs turn on. I watch Tyreen suck the life out of a psycho. With his lifeforce gone he turns into one of the purple husks I saw earlier.

''So I offered the Sun Smashers a place in our family. But they just wanted guns and cash. They betrayed the family. Oh! Then Troy said something great.''

''Gods don't negotiate.''

''Gods don't negotiate! I love it, I love it! Like I said that ma-

''eh can you two shut up!" I shout up at the two holograms. ''I'm a bit busy here.''

''do you here this guy?" asks Troy as he crouches down to get closer to me.

''even with all the backtalk…you're my most loyal follower vault thief.'' Says Tyreen as she glares at me. ''you just don't know it yet.''

''Seen this god complex twice before, both times it ended badly for the…gods.'' I say as I stare up at the twins. They don't respond but Tyreen blows me a kiss before disappearing.

''_I knew you'd find the map. Good work Zane, but don't let it out of your sight. I lost it once, I won't lose it again.'' _This time I'm not surprised by Lilith in my head, I guess having voices in your head is common on Pandora. I walk back out of the COV broadcast center. There are a few bandits left but I make quick work of them with Mind-killer. The drive back to Crimson Command is uneventful. I kill a few skags but other than that nothing happens. I slowly walk back up the stairs and into where Lilith is.

''Zane…..you are covered in blood.'' Says Lilith as she looks up and down my jacket.

''don't worry, it was way worse for the other guy.'' I say as I wipe off my shoulder. After a quick interaction with the Quick-Change I'm all cleaned up. I walk back over to Lilith and hand her the Vault Map.

''You really got the map?" asks Lilith as she holds the map in her hands.

''had a good time with it, could use a pint commander.'' I say as I rub my shoulder.

''Just Lilith is fine.'' Says Lilith with a smile

''Well then just Lilith how bout we grab a drink?" I ask as Vaughn walks over.

''You got the map? Nice! So…..did you see any of my Sun Smashers? And why do you smell like dust and skin?''

''Clans all dead boyo, real sorry.'' I say as Vaughn looks at me.

"Damn it! I never told them….I…..NO! SunSmashers never cry.'' Says Vaughn as a few tears run down his face. I feel bad for the poor lad, losing friends is never easy…even if they betrayed you.

''IF TYREEN WANTS A BLOOD FEUD SHE'S GOT ONE!" shouts Vaughn as his sadness turns to anger. ''BLOOOOD FEEEUUUDD!"

''It's been along time since I've seen this thing.'' Starts Lilith as she holds up the map. ''it was the key to a vault here on Pandora, this little map nearly destroyed the world. Let's take a look at the maps.'' Lilith holds the map up and attempts to charge it, but nothing happens. "Something's wrong. I should be able to charge it. Damn it we need help.''

''so who am I going after then?" I ask as I take the vault map back.

''Patricia Tannis, she knows this Eridian stuff better than anyone else. She's got a dig site on the other side of the valley, take the map to her.''

''Alrighty, find Patricia Tannis, fix the vault key, and look at the map.'' I say with a sigh ''I guess getting drinks is off the table?"

''No rest for the wicked.'' says Lilith with a smile. I smile to before walking out of the Command center and back into the wastelands.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Siren

Chapter 4: A New Siren

''Hello person trampling my valuable and irreplaceable dig site. May I help you?"

''I take it you're Patricia Tannis?'' I ask a woman that walks out of a building. I'm at a dig site in the middle of a valley. It wasn't hard to find but I don't understand what Tannis could think is valuable here.

''I am, You must be Lilith's new Vault Hunter, and you've found the map! I suppose congratulations are in order…..that was it. Well? Let me take a look!" says Tannis as she holds out her hand.

''Names Zane Flynt, and you're not much of a social gal are ya?" I ask as I hand her the map.

''I do not waste time on social constructs like communication with others.'' Says Tannis as she holds up the map. ''While I examine this unimaginably complex and priceless alien artifact you may wait-outside and steal anything not nailed down.'' Tannis walks inside leaving me to a few strongboxes full of cash. After a few minutes of looting Tannis chimes in on my ECHO device.

''I need to use you as a sounding board for my hypotheses. Please do not confuse it for conversation.''

''alrighty gal, you talk away about all that science stuff.'' I say as I shove more cash into my pockets.

''As I suspected Tyreen Calypso is a Siren. She seems to feed on the lifeforce of others. And clearly her cult is her food source, for now.''

''so this evil god is killing all her followers?"

''Mr. Flynt I told you this is not conversation. Please refrain from responding.'' Says Tannis before continuing. ''The Vaults hold unimaginable power you know. But I shudder to think of what might happen if the Calypso Twins reach them first.''

''these twins are a real troublesome pair.'' As I speak someone in the distance starts screaming.

''Do you hear screaming or am I having another one of my episodes?"

''I always hear screaming, but this does sound like some COV gobshites.'' I say as a few bandits rush into the valley.

''Heya superfan. You fix the map yet? Just hand it over and you can join our family—but wait what's that? You don't want to? K, gave you a chance, real bummer.'' Says Tyreen over my ECHO device

''So long Crimson Traitors.'' Says Troy

''Troy's gon-heh. "Crimson Traitors.'' Nice. Anyway my brother's gonna broadcast your death on the ECHOnet!''

''So don't, you know, say anything stupidly heroic. I'll just dub over it.'' As Troy speaks the bandits start shooting at me. I duck behind cover and start to return fire.

''Tannis these COV shites are attacking!'' I shout as a grenade lands next to my feet. I throw down my barrier but the blast still knocks me back into the cabin. I knock on the door and Tannis pokes her head out and glares at me.

''Please refrain from smashing into my home, there are priceless artifacts in here!''

''listen here Tannis! If you don't get the Firehawk here now these COV are gonna turn your artifacts into coasters!'' I shout before a bullet smacks into the wall next to me. Tannis slams the door shut as I return fire. A few bandits drop as I put lead in there skulls.

''Lilith! If you're listening, bandits are attacking my dig site, and it's not the sort of breakthrough I was hoping for!

''_I'm on my way, Zane don't let those bandits near Tannis or the map!"_

''ah shite listen Lilith there is a bit to many bandits for little ol me!" I shout as more bandits push my position. I put another magazine in the psychos and bandits but when I go to reload I don't have any mags left. ''time to get close and personal.'' I duck behind cover and don't move until the bandits are on top of me.

''The heretic is doomed!" shouts a bandit as he jumps over and starts to shoot where I was. All he hits is my digiclone.

''whoops, wrong dashing rouge.'' I say before I slice the bandit into different pieces. The other bandits shoot me but my shield takes the brunt of the bullets. With my blade I cut through the bandits shield and kill both of them. But my success is short lived. A bruiser with a large cardoor shield shoots me in the back with a shotgun. It knocks me to the ground and I swing around and try to shoot the large man but my gun does nothing but click.

''ah shite, no chance I can buy you a drink first?" I ask as the bruiser puts the gun against my chest. Before he can pull the trigger he explodes in a flash of fire and smoke.

''looks like you could use a hand.'' Says Lilith as she reaches down to help me up. I take her hand and stand back up.

''good timing Firehawk.'' I say as I dust off my shoulders ''thought I was a goner.''

''Can't have you dying just yet, the Crimson raiders need badasses.'' Lilith knocks on the door and a forlorn Tannis slides it open.

''You okay Tannis?"

''no, but you are still in my personal space so lets get on with it.'' Says Tannis as she holds up the map key.

"Sorry bout your digsite girlie.'' I say as I kick the corpse of a bandit. Tannis looks around at the mess and lets out a sigh.

''I came here to get away from this Lilith…well this and social interaction.''

''I know….how about the map?"

''I did what I could, but even with my vast intellect but limited resources nothing happened.'' Says Tannis as she sets the map on a crate ''with your siren abilities you may be able to charge it now.'' Lilith touches the vault map and it lights up in a bright orange.

''damn ya fixed it!'' I say as I slap Tannis on the back.

''please refrain from putting your blood soaked fingers against me…hmm it seems some data is corrupted.''

''those damn Calypso twins!'' I say as I start to put two and two together ''I bet they tried to charge the damn thing, and when they did it broke!"

''hmm that is what I was going to say. Maybe you are not as braindead as most the vault hunters I've worked with.'' Says Tannis as she gives me a puzzling look. ''it seems the only location that isn't corrupted is Promethea.''

''well then! Enough chit chat, let's get back to the killing!" I say as I loot a box and reload my weapons.

''I take everything I said back.'' says Tannis as Lilith grabs the map.

''Tannis we have to get to those vaults before the Calypsos, we need your help.'' Says Lilith, Tannis rolls her eyes but nods her head.

''you know I abhor this.''

''just trying to keep my eridium expert safe.'' In a flash Lilith and Tannis are gone and I'm alone several bandit corpses.

''yeah it's all fine Lilith I'll walk!" I shout as I walk back to my outrunner.

"I'm sorry Ellie I don't follow ya.''

''It's simple Zane, we need biofuel to get this hunk of metal into space.'' Says Ellie as I walk up to a interesting rig. It's a bandit technical with a few fuel cells attached to it ''That and an astronav chip.''

''So I need to go to a gas station or some shite?" I ask as I climb into the technical.

''Well all the resources have been pretty much drained from this place.'' Says Ellie as she slaps the front of the rig. ''but don't you worry, this bad boy can turn anything organic into biofuel.''

''so your saying I need to run over some gobshite to fuel this ship?" I ask as I rev the engine, this is going to be fun. I step on the gas and drive out of the hanger. Outside I spot a few COV bandits fighting a skag pack.

''Come my brothers, these skags will make great breakfast sandwiches!" says a bandit as they shoot at the skags.

''OH FELLAS don't shoot those skags I need em!" I shout out the window as I reach the small crew. I ram through three bandits before they can even turn around. After the bandits are nothing but biofuel, I do the same to the pack of skags. ''Ellie, I got a few bandits and skags. We good here?"

''Why don't ya top her off.''

''can do.'' I say as I spot small varkid hive. I drive straight through the hive killing at least eight varkids in the process.

_''I've almost got the whole crew on board, once you get that astronav chip we can take off.'' _says Lilith as I drive towards the location Ellie told me about.

''Listen, Zane was it? I'm getting the vibe that you don't really know what we're doing here.'' Says Tyreen, stupid girlie keeps hacking into my ECHO device.

''And what are you two gobshites doing?" I ask as I near the location

''Well first off rude…..Now my brother and I were born into a cage. Dad told us it was for our own good. Rest of the universe was full of bandits that would tear us apart.

''Listen girlie I don't give a damn about your sob story.'' I say as I park in front of the site.

''Can I finish can I finish!" shouts Tyreen, I roll my eyes but don't speak again. ''It turned out my dad was right. Bandits as far as the eye could see. Bandits were the biggest untapped resource in the galaxy! Billions of them across the borderlands.''

''so ya turned them into your faithful followers and fuel.''

''wow look at you, did you do research on me?'' says Tyreen as I walk into the complex ''talk to you later super fan!"

''Bloody stupid god.'' I mumble as I walk into a room full of bandits. The room is a large dome with some kind of old laser in the center of it. ''your god sucks!" I shout as several more bandits walk out of a few shacks

''How dare you say that about the twin gods!" shouts a bandit before I blow his head off. The psychos start to rush me but I send out my drone and it makes quick work of them. I duck behind cover as the remaining bandits return fire. I throw down the barrier and pop up, there is a corrosive barrel next to several tinks and bandits. I shoot the barrel and the remaining enemies melt to nothing but bones.

''that is some nasty shite.'' I say as I walk over to the pool of blood and corrosive elements.

''Astronav chip should be nearby. We ain't gonna get all the way to Promethea without one''

''Alright Ellie I got that chip.'' I say as I grab what must be the astronav chip. It's the only piece of tech in this place that isn't melted or chewed on. ''at least I think I do.''

''Great come on back now!'' says Ellie as I leave the COV site. A few minutes later I've parked under the space ship and standing next to Ellie.

"I can't believe we're going to Promethea! It'll be good to see some new sights and lay some new lays. I'm gonna teach them city boys some things they only see in nature documentaries!"

''I'm gonna leave with that fun picture in my mind.'' I say as I walk over to where Lilith is.

''Alright Zane let's get out of he-'' Lilith is cut off by an explosion. I run towards her as I see the Calypso twins surround her. Before I can reach her the hanger door slides shut trapping me in the belly of this ship.

''Shite! Ellie those Calypso bastards are after Lilith!"

''the damn door is busted!" says Ellie as she looks at the hanger door.

''I need a path to her now!" I shout as I hear another explosion.

''Take the lift to the catwalk—I'll try to get the door open.'' Says Ellie as she points to my left. I run outside and see a few COV coming down the lift. I put a bullet in their heads and slide onto the lift.

_''Vault hunter.'' _Says Lilith in a barely audible voice. It's almost like she is weaker.

''Hang on Lilith!" I shout to no one as the lift goes up. I reach the top of the elevator and find myself face to face to several COV bastards.

''Out of my way!" I shout as I throw my barrier down. I grab the bottom of the barrier and run through all the bandits and psychos. The barrier breaks and bullets smack against my shield. The shield breaks as I reach the other side of the catwalk.

''Get down there! Lil needs us!" shouts Ellie as a bullet breaks my shield and smacks into my right leg. I wince in pain as I fall down the other side of the catwalk. I slowly walk up the stairs to where Lilith is but the Calypso twins and several COV followers are fighting some women. The women flies into the air as several blue hands form behind her. She smashes into the ground obliterating all of the COV followers in the process.

''The hell happened here?" I ask as I limp over to where Lilith is. "And who the hell are you?"

''Names Amara, what happened here?" asks Amara as I crouch down next to Lilith.

''Thanks for the help, did you see where those damn twins went?" I ask as Lilith slowly wakes up.

''They took my siren sisters power and then they disappeared.'' Says Amara as she looks around. She picks up a bandits Jacobs shotgun and takes up overwatch. ''help the siren, I will cover you.''

''ya alright Firehawk?" I ask as I help Lilith up. Her blue tattoos are gone. She looks at me as a few tears run down her eyes.

''Yeah I'll be alright, let's get to the ship.''

''what about her?" I ask as I nod at Amara.

''She saved me and she is a siren. She's coming with us'' Says Lilith as she weakly raises her hand. Amara shakes it before Lilith collapses into her arms.

''is she alright?" asks Amara as she holds Lilith up.

''Yeah she is a tough some of a bitch.'' I say as I help Amara carry Lilith towards the ship ''Welcome to the Crimson Raiders."


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary III

**Sorry this one took so long to get out, it's fall break at my college and i've been homebound and working. I'll try to keep these uploads more frequent from now on. Also i'm trying a POV as Amara, i've not played as her but i have done lots of research on her character. (I'm also watching youtube vids on all the characters different dialogues) If you have more experiance as Amara please give me feedback on how to make her character more herself. (I'm trying but i could always do better ya know?) Anyways hope you enjoy. **

**BIT OF A HOLD ON THE STORY, SORRY COLLEGE FINALS ARE COMING AND I'VE BEEN HELLA BUSY. I WILL FINISH I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO STUDY AND CATCH UP WITH MY CLASSES.**

Chapter 5: Sanctuary III

Thirty minutes earlier, Amara's POV

''where are the Crimson Raiders?"

''They're inside me! They're INSIDE ME!" shouts the psycho I have in my grasp. I squeeze my hand and the phasegrasp closes killing the psycho. Damn another dead end, I've been trying to hunt down these Crimson Raiders for the past couple of days but I've had no luck. The only thing I've seen is the aftermath of one of their soldiers. Someone killed everyone in the COV broadcast center which was a little disappointing. I'd hoped to find a challenge here but these COV soldiers and animals are not difficult to fight at all.

''I fought every fighter there was on Partali, this is nothing.'' I say as I punch a skag into the ground. After I do a strange feeling washes over me.

''_Vault Hunter''_

"What? Who is there!" I shout as I look around, there was a voice but no one is around me. ''what do you want?"

''_Help me.'' _As the voice speaks again, I realize it is in my head. With powers like that, it must be a siren and It sounds like she is in trouble. As I'm thinking an explosion about a mile south gets my attention. ''I'm on my way siren sister.'' I say to the voice. It only takes me a few minutes to get to the site of the explosion. When I do I see a women surrounded by bandits. They are beating on her which infuriates me. ''How about a fair fight?" I shout as I jump into the air. I smash down in a fury of fists killing several bandits.

''Oh my god! Wait Troy is that like blaspheme? I guess I shouldn't say oh my god huh?'' asks one of the bandits that survived. She has tattoos similar to mine. If she is a siren, she will be a tough fight.

''looks like another siren Tyreen.'' Says a bandit with a large metal hand.

''I am the tiger of Partali, and now we will fight and you will die.'' I say as I smack my fists together.

''ohh man, as much as I want to steal your powers and kill you. I just don't have that kind of time. Being a god with the ability to open all the vaults is a bit more important. But don't worry, I'll let my bandits deal with you.'' Says the women named Tyreen. She takes a hold of Troy and the two disappear in a flurry of fire. Where the two were standing now there is several more bandits. I'm too tired to use my powers again so I resort to the second-best bandit exterminator, a sniper rifle. The rifle is made by Maliwan so it swaps between both radiation and electricity. I look down the sight and pull the trigger on a bandits head. He explodes and showers everyone around him in radiation. After the enemies are showered in the rads, I make quick work of the bandits but more take their place. I roll my eyes as the bandits near me. As they get close my powers are ready again, I jump into the air and smash down killing the last of the bandits. While I'm catching my breath someone moves behind me. I turn and see an older man approach.

''The hell happened here? And who the hell are you?" Asks the man as he limps towards me.

''Name's Amara, what happened here?" I ask as the man crouches next to the wounded women.

The man ignores me and instead asks me a question ''Thanks for the help, did you see where those damn twins went?" As he speaks the other siren wakes up.

''They took my siren sisters power and then they disappeared.'' I say as I look around for another weapon. I pick up a Jacobs shotgun, not my favorite but it will do. ''help the siren, I will cover you.'' The man nods at me and turns back to the siren.

''ya alright Firehawk?"

''Yeah I'll be alright, let's get to the ship.'' Says the women as she slowly stands up.

''what about her?" asks the man as he nods in my direction

''She saved me and she is a siren. She's coming with us'' Says the women as she slowly raises her hand, I shake it but when I do she collapses into my arms

''is she alright?" I ask as I hold her up

''Yeah she is a tough some of a bitch.'' Says the man as we carry her towards a large ship ''Welcome to the Crimson Raiders."

''Crimson Raiders? I have been looking for them.''

''yeah well ya found em girlie.'' As the man speaks I turn and glare at him

''I am not ''girlie'' I am the tiger of Partali!" I shout as we walk inside the ship. As we do a large women walks over to us.

''Oh man Lil!'' says the women as we set the siren down on a cot.

''She'll be alright, but I think those damn twins took her powers.'' Says the man.

''Yes she does not give off the aura of a siren anymore.'' I say as I look down at her. I can't imagine what losing the siren powers must be like. I don't get to think about this long because the man who helped me puts a gun to my head.

''Alrighty now, who the hell are ya?"

''my name is Amara, I fought in the fight rings on Partali and I don't want to kill you.'' As I speak the man lowers his gun and laughs.

''yep she ain't no COV gobshite! Come on put a smile on that face I was only mucking about!'' says the man as he slaps me on the back. ''Names Zane Flynt, wanna grab a drink?"

''shouldn't we stay and help the siren?"

''don't worry string bean, I'll take care of Lilith now, Zane take this here siren aboard and do some exploring.'' Says the large women

''can do ellie.''says Zane as he walks towards an elevator. He motions for me to follow, I catch up to him and the two of us enter the ship.

''So this is the Crimson Raiders? I'm disappointed.'' I say as I look around at the state of the ship.

''well ya get used to em.'' Says Zane as he walks down the main corridor. We walk past Markus Munitions and Zane stops.

''Got anything you wanna sell?"

''yes, I find these Jacobs weapons pathetic.'' I say as I hold up my Jacobs shotgun. ''the lack of elemental effects makes them pointless.'' I walk into the store and find myself face to face with a greedy looking man.

''Another Vault Hunter eh?" asks the man as I set the gun on the counter. "Names Markus…and you are?"

''I am the Tiger of Partali, names Amara and I don't use Jacobs.''

''Hmm well Tiger of Partali….i'd say she is worth about 500 dollars.'' Says Markus as he holds up the weapon.

''What? On Partali a gun like this would be worth triple that!"

''Yeah well we ain't on Partali, you gonna take the deal or not? Good luck selling it anywhere else.'' As Markus speaks a smile reaches his face

I look to my left and see a gun vending machine, it is the same as the ones I've seen on Pandora. ''Alright fine.'' I say as I hold out my hand, Markus sets a wad of cash in it and I walk out of the store.

''didn't get the price ya were after huh?" asks Zane as we continue down the hall.

''that man has outrageous prices.'' I say with a frown

''yep but he is the only buyer around. Come on let's grab a pint.'' We walk through the ship and come across a bar.

''well look at you two, new vault hunters I presume. Shame you'll be off saving the world when there is so much work here.'' Says a women who I can only describe as breathtaking.

''Wait do you not remember me? Names Zane Flynt we had a night, at that casino?" asks Zane as we walk over to the women behind the bar. I laugh at his misfortune as the women shakes her head.

''sorry sugar, I guess we'll have to recreate the moment.'' Says the women before she turns to me. ''Names Moxxi, and what's your name sugar?"

''I am the T-tiger of Partali, b-but you may call me Amara.'' I say with a red face.

''well Amara, it is truly my pleasure. Now what can I get you two?" asks Moxxi as she grabs two glasses

''Lemon, Lime, and Bitters for me.''

''Tullamore Dew for me lass.'' As Zane speaks Moxxi starts to make our drinks. As she does Zane turns to me. ''So what's it like being a siren?''

''Before I answer, tell me what you know about Sirens?"

''well I know they have some crazy strong powers and they are all women. At least the ones I've met.'' Says Zane as Moxxi sets our drinks down.

''Being a siren is a great blessing, but also a curse. It does give me incredible powers, for me I have extreme strength. But it is different for each Siren. I cannot speak in someones head, But I can smash their head with a giant fist.'' As I speak I form several blue fists and flex four different arms.

''Damn, makes my tricks all seem like shite.'' Says Zane before he downs his drink. He motions for Moxxi and she refills his glass. ''make it a double girlie.''

''The only problem is being a Siren makes me a huge target. For years corporations would try to hunt me down. Years ago Hyperion came to my home and nearly killed me.''

''yeah, I used to do assassin work for all the big corporations. When I was with Handsome Jack he really was after sirens. I tell you that guy went off the rails, almost took a job to kill him meself.'' Says Zane as he twirls his glass.

''How could you work for those evil companies?" I ask as anger washes over me, Hyperion nearly killed me and my loved ones and this guy worked for them without remorse.

''Look, I was never really a family man. When I was just a young lad my brothers tried to kill me. I always hated em, they joined DAHL so I helped Hyperion. When DAHL fell and Jack took over I just moved on to another buyer. Don't confuse what I was girlie, I was an assassin. I killed for money and had a damn good time with it.''

''you don't fight for justice, you just fight for money. People like you are the problem with this universe.'' Zane just shrugs his shoulders and downs another glass. As he does the intercom clicks on.

''Vault hunters to the bridge. We gots to get to Promethea!" says Ellie over the PA system.

''Hmm looks like its time for work huh?" asks Zane as he downs one more shot. ''you do the talking I'm a bit out of it Heh-heh.'' I roll my eyes as I smack some cash onto the counter. Zane does the same and the two of us walk out of the bar and towards the front of the ship.

''Hey Lil, bad luck to take a ship out of orbit without a name.'' says Ellie as we arrive on the bridge.

''she's already got a name….Sanctuary.'' As Lilith speaks Ellie nods and walks past us. She winks at the two of us as she goes.

''You two better be ready to kick some ass.''

''Ellie's right, come over here I need to talk to you both.'' Says Lilith

''So Sanctuary…..its got a nice ring to it.'' Says Zane as we walk over to Lilith.

''Look you weren't in here, but what is ahead is going to be very dangerous. Tyreen has an army and my powers. We're gonna need all the help we can get, but I won't fault you if you want out of this.''

''The Twin Gods need to be knocked down a few pegs. I'm not going anywhere.'' I say as I cross my arms.

''Miss out on a chance for sweet loot? Not to mention all the killing, girlie you couldn't get rid of me if you tried.'' Says Zane as a grin reaches his face.

''Alright, it's good to have another Siren on board. Claptrap what intel do we have on Promethea?'' asks Lilith as she turns and looks at Claptrap.

"Ah Promethea! A shining metropolis and home of the Atlas Corporation! It's the most technologically advanced planet in this arm of the galaxy!" as Claptrap speaks Lilith crosses her arms and turns back to us.

"Atlas huh? We'll have to convince them to help us find the Vault Key before the Calypsos do. Zane plug in that astronav chip so we can set a course for Promethea.'' Zane smirks and pulls out a small electronic device. He crouches down and hooks the device up to the main terminal.

''Well I think that'll do it, honestly it's been awhile since I've used any form of technology this advanced. Fingers crossed!" as Zane stands back up I roll my eyes.

''Alright, let's get the hell out of here.''

''_Brace yourselves, this baby is sporting an implosion drive. That means you gotta be real careful with it. A single miscalculation could end this adventure real quick."_

"Boring! I got this! ONWARD TO PROME-" I cut Claptrap off as I grab hold of his hand. I hold him up so he is eye level with me before speaking.

"I did not come all this way to die in an explosion, well not one this boring. So do not touch anything, let us deal with this.'' I say to the dumb robot

"Alright fine, it's not like I was going to enter the wrong coordinates and send us spiraling out of control.'' Says Claptrap as I set him down. Zane starts to click the Astronav chip and as he does the screen flashes on.

''_Hey Lil, you're back on the grid! Thought you might have just yknow—Chk Chk thbwthbw! While you were gone Troy whipped up a propaganda for our followers. Galaxy premiere! Check it out, you're a star.'' _What follows is a short clip of nothing more than pure shenanigans. I roll my eyes at the thought of being a god and wasting time on things like that.

''_Looking good, Liarhawk.''_

_''Better hurry up and get to Promethea! See you later, have a good war!"_

"Say what you will about those guys, but their production value was through the roof!" says Claptrap as the screen goes dark

''I've made a few propaganda vids in my time, and I have to agree with you lad.'' Says Zane as he nods his head.

''Maybe we stop talking and get to the fighting?'' I suggest, Zane shrugs his shoulders and starts to mess with the Astronav chip again.

''next stop Promethea!" shouts Zane as he flips a switch. The stars start to disappear behind us as we fly through space. It only takes a few seconds before we come out of hyperspeed. We stop in front of Promethea, but there are a bunch of Maliwan ships in the orbit.

"What the hell? A Maliwan fleet!" says Lilith as we slow

"_I thought this was an Atlas planet. Something ain't right Lil.'' _Says Ellie over the intercom

''Looks like we aren't the only ones with their eye on Promethea. Vaunt Hunters over here.''

''this ain't good, I've got bad blood with Maliwan. Accidently blew up one of their ships while I was on vacation.'' Says Zane as we walk over to Lilith.

''Commander, what is our plan?"

''Well Amara, since I lost my powers you're gonna have to pick up the slack for me. Can I count on you two?"

''Oh I got this Commander.'' I say with a smile, "beating up corporate scumbags is one of my favorite pastimes."

''yeah what she said!" says Zane with two thumbs up.

''Good, let's make contact with Atlas. If anyone knows where the Vault is, it's them.'' Says Lilith as she moves to a computer ''I'm not picking up any signals from Atlas. Maliwan must be jamming their comms….Wait I've got something!"

"_Atlas Command come in! We're being overrun! Send reinforcements!"_

''Sounded like an Atlas distress call. They need help down there.''

''a fight where the odds are against us? I like the sound of it.'' I say as I chamber a round into my Maliwan sniper.

''Getting Atlas on our side would be a good start to finding the Vault here. If we can back them up. Maybe they'll help us. Or at least not kill us while we search. That distress call was coming from the city outskirts. We need to get you down to the surface but we don't have access to the fasttravel network.''

''_Way ahead of you, Lil. Why don't you two come on down to the cargo bay and let's have a little chat.''_

"You better head down and see what she needs. And be carful sometimes Ellie's creations explode.'' Says Lilith with a nervous grin. Zane and I walk down to the hanger and meet Ellie. She is standing in front of a drop pod that looks like it was made out of duct tape and wishful thinking.

"This thing does not look like it will survive the atmosphere.'' I say as a piece of the ship falls and clangs on the hanger floor

''It'll get ya there….Right so I rigged it up with a Fast-Travel unit. Once you're planet-side, It'll hook up with the local network and you can come right back up.'' Says Ellie as she slaps the side of the drop pod.

''This is going to be extremely dangerous and unnecessary.'' I say as Zane and I step into the ship.

''Oh lighten up why don't ya! This'll be fun!" says Zane as the pod door shuts

''Now, it won't be what you call comfortable, or trustworthy, or safe by any measure. Good Luck!'' Says Ellie before the drop pod is launched out of the ship and falls towards Promethea.


	6. Chapter 6: Atlas

**BIT OF A PAUSE WHILE I WORK AND DEAL WITH THE HOLIDAY STUFF...SORRY FELLAS.**

Chapter 6: Atlas

''That was so much fun!'' shouts Zane as he shakily stands up.

''what do you mean? I've been in nicer fist fights!" I say as the door to the drop pod slides open. As it does Zane pulls out his ECHO device and calls Lilith.

''Commander, ya there?'' asks Zane as we climb out of the ship. In front of us is a large city unlike anything I've seen before.

''Wow this city is massive, it's at least three times the size of Partali, not to mention how wealthy this place looks.''

''I can't get Lilith on my ECHO, Maliwan must be jamming all communications.'' Says Zane as he slides his ECHO back into his pocket. "Come on, the distress call was about a mile this way.'' I follow Zane through the slums of Promethea. As we walk several Ratch climb out of a sewer, they snarl and start to crawl over to us.

''I hate these things.''

''Yeah I guess these little shites are in every city this side of the galaxy.'' Says Zane as he points his revolver at the creatures. I follow suit and begin to pick off the ratch before they can get close to us. There is a loud roar behind us and when I turn around there is a badass ratch right behind us. It knocks my sniper away and jumps on top of me. The ratch snarls and bites down on my left arm. My shield absorbs the attack but the ratch continues to bite. I try to kick the ratch off but I'm unable to move the creature. I roll my eyes as the ratch roars right in my face. When it roars I channel all my energy into my right fist and punch the ratch's stomach. A blue fist smashes through the ratch and launches it into the air. The badass lands right next to Zane, who is still fighting off the smaller ratch.

''Damn girlie, that was impressive!" shouts Zane as he tosses out a little drone. Zane walks over to me and holds out his hand.

''there are still threats alive, why are you helping me?" I ask as I take his hand and stand up.

''Oh ya worry to much. My zoomer is taking care of those gobshites.'' Says Zane as his drone flies back to his shoulder. ''well look at that! I guess the way is clear!"

''your tiny gadget was impressive…..for its small size.''

''ya weren't half bad yourself, even without those powers you're still a great shot!"

''well, I had lots of practice with a sniper because all my opponents always ran from me.'' I say as I hold up my sniper. ''On Partali I kind of became a bit of a legend, no one would stand and fight.''

''and that's why ya are here!" says Zane as we near the location of the distress call.

"yes, I am looking for a challenge. Being a siren doesn't leave much competition.''

''well I'm sure we'll find ya a big'ol badass that'll kick your ass.'' Says Zane in a very cheery voice. His joke causes a smile to creep onto my face. Before we can talk further, there is a flash of orange in front of us. A group of bandits run at us through the smoke. Zane looks at me and nods before a digiclone materializes where he was standing. The digiclone winks at me before it starts shooting at the bandits. Several bandits are obliterated by the clone but a few are able to return fire and the clone is destroyed.

''Ah shite, they got me buddy.'' Says Zane from behind cover. I peak to return fire but several bullets smack into my shield nearly breaking it.

''Ah, I'm pinned here!" as I speak Zane throws a barrier over to me.

''You can shoot through it!" shouts Zane as I stand up and return fire. I put down several bandits before I have to reload. As I reload the barrier disappears, but I don't need it anymore. I clench my fist and jump into the air. The few remaining bandits see me and try to run away, but I don't let them. My fists smash into the ground disintegrating all the bandits. With them all dead I'm able to get my bearings. I look around and spot a group of soldiers in red armor. The group is fighting off a few more bandits but one women quickly kills the last of them.

''Zane, I have found the group that needed help.'' Zane walks over to me and grins when he sees the soldiers. We walk over with our guns lowered.

'' Slag me you've got some good timing. I thought we were sorted back there.'' Says the women as we walk over. Her accent is strange, like Zane's but not as….annoying.

''we heard a distress signal, and came to help.'' I say as the troops all look at me.

''Well like I said, bloody good timing. Names Lorelei, did Rhys send you?" asks Lorelei

''I do not know a Rhys, we were sent by the Crimson Raiders.'' I say as Lorelei looks down at my tattoos.

''You weren't sent by Rhys? CEO of Atlas? We're the muckers at war with Atlas. You're Crimson Raiders?''

''We are, and we wish to help.''

''good, cause these bandits got some sick Maliwan guns. I think they might be teaming up to take down Atlas. We are gonna need all the help we can get. These slag lickers have pushed all of Atlas back to this city.'' Says Lorelei as she walks into a hanger. We follow her over to a Catch-A-Ride and she digistrucks a Cyclone.

''Sorry gal, I'm afraid there might be two of us.'' Says Zane as he digistructs a normal outrunner. ''you wanna drive or shoot?"

''I will man the weapons, you try not to crash.'' I say as I jump into the gunner's seat. Zane sits down in the driver's seat and in a few seconds we are cruising down the street towards Atlas HQ. Lorelei speeds up and smacks straight into a group of COV. She runs over two of them and in a second the others are filled with bullets.

"That girlie is insane! My kind of gal.'' says Zane as he speeds up to catch up with her.

''yes, she is strong.'' I say as we pull into another hanger.

"Maliwan pushed most of the Atlas forces back to HQ, but I've got a small team working behind enemy lines. I have to make sure they haven't been overrun with all these bandits running around.'' Says Lorelei as we make our way through the spillways of the city. As Zane speeds through the shallow water several COV technicals and Cyclones ride out of several sewer tunnels.

''We got ourselves a tail!" shouts Zane as a Cyclone starts to shoot at our vehicle.

''Not for long!" I shout as I swing the turret until it is aimed at the Cyclone. I pull the trigger and the turret rips into the Cyclones wheel. The vehicle bursts into a fiery explosion as the technical rams into our side.

''Get off our back will ya?" shouts Zane as a bandit jumps onto the side of our outrunner. The bandit tries to rip Zane out the drivers seat.

''This is my unicorn now!" shouts the bandit as he tries to rip Zane out.

''I don't mean to sound a little needy, but I could use some help here!" shouts Zane as he tries to keep the bandit off of him. I roll my eyes and phasegrasp the bandit. I use the last of my strength to throw the bandit back into the technical he jumped off of. He smacked against the hood of the car and caused it to spiral into a rock.

''Nice one!" shouts Zane as the technical explodes.

''You two done mucking about? We are nearing the outpost!" says Lorelei over my ECHO device. Lorelei leads us into a tunnel and hops out of her Cyclone. She looks over at us and motions for us to get out "You just going to sit there all day?'' I roll my eyes as Zana and I hop out of the outrunner. The vehicle is smoldering and full of bullet holes but it held.

''So….where's the outpost?" asks Zane as we look around.

''Well I couldn't just keep it out in the open, to many COV and Maliwan around.'' Explains Lorelei as she walks over to a door. "Oh, Skyman! Open up!"

"uhhh, password?" asks someone from the other side of the door.

''Open this door or I will smash it with my fists.'' I say as I stand next to Lorelei.

''Eh, I've got this alright?'' says Lorelei before she turns back to the door. ''Password's open the bloody door before I shove a coffee grinder up you ass!"

''It's definitely guys, welcome back sir….I mean ma'am!" the door slides open and inside is a small Atlas force and a lot of civilians.

''Report, what's going on?" Asks Lorelei as we walk inside

''Yeah, why's there COV Gobshites working with Maliwan?" asks Zane

''I don't know, but there's been lots of movement. We got the civs in the tunnel just in time.'' Says the soldier as he walks with us. "We've tried contacting Rhys, but Maliwan is jamming comms.''

''Alright, stay sharp Skyman, you two this way.'' Says Lorelei as she points at us. We walk over to her as she reloads her Vladof assault rifle. "There's an Atlas base nearby with a direct line to Rhys in HQ, but Maliwan captured it a few months ago. I haven't had the manpower to take it back, but now you're here. Maybe we can finally send those bastards packing!"

''oh yeah, time to fight some Maliwan and COV.'' Says Zane as he holds his hand up for a high five. I roll my eyes but smack his hand.

''where is this base?" Lorelei looks at me with a confused look.

''I'll take you there, you two can't take it alone.''

''you would be surprised green haired lady.'' I say as I load my sniper rifle.

''yeah, she can kick some serious ass! And I've got tricks too!"

''alright, well we will just go to back you up…''Lorelei is cut off by an explosion down the tunnel from where we are "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Maliwan! They found us!" Shouts a civilian before he is shot in the back of the head and instantly bursts into flames. Seeing these troops attack the innocent angers me and I raise my rifle. I'm out of cover and I can feel bullets smacking against my shield but I tune out everything but my scope. I hold my breath as I aim at a soldiers head. I charge the shot and in an instant the soldier is lacking what little brain he had. Zane flings a gadget towards me and a shield pops up infront of me.

''Nothing like cover when your getting shot at!" shouts Zane with a smirk. I nod at him and he turns back to the attacking troops. He jumps the small cover he was behind and slides closer. Lorelei fires a grenade launcher from her weapon which blows away two soldiers. With the opening I rush forward and crouch down next to Zane.

''Give me cover!" I shout at Zane through the oncoming fire.

''Can do girlie!" shouts Zane as he stands up and fires at the soldiers. As he does I jump into the air several fists manifest around me and I smash down into the troops. With the remaining soldiers dead I walk over to the corpses and pick up a small Hyperion shotgun.

''Nice find.'' Says Lorelei as her and Zane walk over to me. "we have to take that base back, these civs aren't safe here anymore.''

''I'm ready for a fight.'' I say as I click on the Hyperion shield.

''yeah, let's take back this base!"

''alright follow me, and be careful Maliwan is bloody entrenched.'' Says Lorelei as we leave the tunnels. A few Atlas soldiers follow us, but I don't expect them to do well in combat. After walking through the city outskirts we arrive in the main hub. Lorelei turns back to us before speaking "We're close, get ready. These guys aren't bandits—Maliwan is a well equipped corporate army.'' We walk through the streets our guns at the ready but all we find are dead Maliwan forces.

''Looks like someone started the party without us.'' Says Zane as he kicks a corpse. The corpses all have strange wounds, from hundreds of bullet holes to claw marks the size of there chest.

''something strong killed these men.'' I say as I look down at the corpses.

''Yeah, well whatever did it is a bloody hero. Come on it's clear let's head to the base.'' Says Lorelei as she starts back down the streets. Lorelei leads us and the troops towards a large building. There are more Maliwan corpses outside.

''What the slag? Someone must have cleared the station already.'' Says Lorelei before she raises her gun "Be on the ready, what ever killed these guys is definitely a badass.'' Lorelei leads us into the base and inside is more corpses along side a giant mech suit.

''Oh shite.'' Is all Zane can say before the mech suit turns around and revs it's miniguns. I raise my rifle but Lorelei turns to me.

''Hold your fire! Moze get out of that mech will ya? Why are you scaring my friends here?" yells Lorelei up at the mech. The front gate opens and a women in Vladof Military gear hops down from the mech.

''Cleared the LZ for you.'' Says the women as she holds a rocket launcher over her shoulder. "who are these two?"

''Names Amara, we saw the aftermath of your fight. You have good skills with the mech suit.''

''Zane's the name and killing people is the game. Usually for money, but I'm kinda in retirement now.''

''There with me, and they're bloody badass. Vault Hunters like you.'' Says Lorelei

''Got some competition now huh, well names Moze.'' Says Moze before she turns to Lorelei. '' I was just about to contact Rhys, why don't you do the honors?" Lorelei leans down and starts to mess with a machine.

''So where is your partner?'' asks Lorelei as she fiddles with the tech.

''couple Maliwan hopped in outrunners and tried to escape. He went after them.'' Says Moze before she turns back to us. "So you two opened an vaults yet?"

''Yeah, loads of em.'' Says Zane with an eye roll ''okay…no we haven't.''

''hey neither have I yet, but my partner he's opened one.'' Says Moze as Lorelei kicks the machine. It whirrs to life and an Atlas logo appears on the holopad.

''Alright let's contact Rhys!" says Lorelei as she pushes a button on the device.

''Hi you've reached Rhys Strongfork CEO of Atlas and-oh Lorelei, glad to see you alive.'' Says Rhys as he looks at us.

''Good to see you too chum, we've taken back Watershed Base and got some new vault hunters to help us."

''I am Amara and this is Zane, we are here with the Crimson Raiders.

''Vault hunter-crimson—HOLY CRAP YES! How many troops did you bring? Twenty thousand? Fifty thousand?''

''you have me…and Zane.'' I say with confidence.

''What? Come on, I can't take back this city with a single digit army!" says Rhys as he holds his hands up, well his robot hand and normal hand.

''Hey, they are all we have. And if they're anything like the other Vault Hunters we're in luck!" Says Lorelei as she looks at us. "besides we need them, bandits are pouring in all over the city. They are working with Maliwan! It looks like Katagawa made a deal with the Calypsos.

''Perfect everyone is just piling on! Well Moze and where is the other guy? Screw it I don't have time. Moze take these new guys and meet up with Zero. Oh sorry, he is my top agent and super bro!'' as Rhys speaks I roll my eyes. I look at Zane who seems very happy about Zero. "Meet up with Zero and help him with his strike on Gigamind.''

''Why should we help you?" I ask as I look up at the moustache man

''If you're after the Vault that's where the intel will be. Go meet up with Zero.'' With that the hologram of Rhys disappears.

''okay, we have our orders.'' Says Moze as she starts to head towards a catch-a-ride station. As she leaves I turn to Lorelei.

''go with her.'' Says Lorelei with a reassuring smile ''I'll stay back and start to retake some of the city.''

''Okay, we will help your people. I do not like working with a cooperation but if I must….'' I trail off as I look around at the Atlas soldiers ''At least it is Atlas.''

''Kill more bandits and meet up with an old assassin buddy?'' says Zane with a smile "Can't wait!"

''Who the hell are these two?" asks a new voice I've never heard. I turn around and see a man I've never seen before. He has a Dahl assault rifle in his hands and he has a similar military look like Moze; besides all the blood on his uniform.

''About time you got back Axton.'' Says Moze as she joins us. ''got a little messy did you?"

''yeah, a Maliwan rushed my turret and kind of exploded.'' Axton flashed a smile as he spoke, ''So these some new troops?"

''Vault Hunters apparently.'' Says Moze

''Well, any Vault Hunter is a friend of mine.'' Says Axton as he spins flips the safety off his gun ''Now let's go kill some Maliwan!"


End file.
